


A Christmas Exchange

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter and Tony exchange their Christmas presents; Tony learns to enjoy the day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Christmas Exchange

Peter’s eyes sparkled as soon as he walked into the Avenger’s living room. The Christmas tree stood at 20 feet, decorated in full glory. Hundreds of presents sat at the bottom of the tree, most labelled for him. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter said, staring up at him. “You did all of this for me?” 

“Course I did, sweetheart. You are my favourite young adult, after all,” Tony said, wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulder to bring him closer in. 

“I thought you didn’t like Christmas?” Peter said, his head looking up so their eyes met. 

“I don’t, Pete, but you do,” Tony said. He let his hand go and took a chair, placing it just in front of the tree. He sat on it. “I had to beg your Aunt to buy you everything here,” 

“I love you, Mr Stark,” Peter said, his voice out of breath as he sat by the man’s feet. “Thank you for all of this.” 

Before Peter took a single present, he was back up on his feet and running out of the room. Tony watched him, confused, until he saw the kid back with a bag. “I got you some stuff, Mr Stark. It’s not as much as you got me but I just- I wanted you to have a reason to like Christmas again.” 

With shaking hands, Tony took the bag. He looked inside to see poorly wrapped presents. A total of three of them sat in the bottom of the bag, each with scruffy handwriting over the tags. He sat, silent. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Mr Stark? I’m sorry,” He said, “I didn’t mean to upset you,”

“Not upset, bambino,” Tony said. “Just... touched, is all. Nobody’s really ever put in this much effort for me, ever.”

“Well you’ve given me like loads and loads of presents and you do it all year round so, uh, I wanted you to see how grateful I am to know you.” Peter rambled, looking up at Tony with wide eyes. 

“You’re the only gift I need,” Tony grinned, leaning down to give Peter a kiss on his forehead.

“That’s a little cringey, Mr Stark,” Peter chuckled, leaning into the touch. He put the first present into Tony’s hand and watched as he tore away the paper, placing it carefully on the floor beside them. 

The first present was a t-shirt, one with a funny science pun on the front of it (it was a copy of Peter’s favourites). “Do you like it?” Peter said, worried that his present wouldn’t be appreciated. “It’s nothing fancy like you’d usually wear but... I thought you’d like it for movies nights or when we work in the lab,”

“I love it, Peter,” Tony said, holding it up. He really did. It reminded him of his Peter, the one he loved. “I’ll make sure to wear it all the time.”

Peter’s grin was a sight to behold, the light of Tony’s life. Tony’s hand stroked the kid’s cheekbone before grabbing another present from the bag. He opened the second one to see a new mug, a picture of the two of them on it. The text to the side of the world said “world’s best dad.” 

“I know that you’re not actually my dad but, like, we joke about it and, uh, well I thought you’d like it. If you hate it, uh, I can send it back?” 

“Kid,” Tony said, getting down onto the floor beside the tree so he could pull the kid into a hug. “How could I hate it? I love it, sweetheart.” 

“Thanks, dad,” Peter joked, leaning into Tony’s touch to cuddle. “The last one is just something small. I, uh, used my curfew money to buy them and I didn’t have much money left so I had to make something.” 

“I hope you didn’t spend too much, Petey,” He said, taking the last present out. He took the boy’s hand whilst opening the last one to see a drawing of them both, a note wrote just underneath it. 

Tony had been given many presents in his life but, none were as precious as the one he had in his hands. He teared up, wiped his eye with his sleeve whilst hugging to kid close to his chest. He placed a small kiss on the boy’s forehead and kept him there for a few moments. “I’ve never had better presents in my life, Pete. Thank you. Now open yours before I start showing too many emotions.”

Tony watched as his kid opened the presents he got him, from the newest apple tech to all of the star wars merchandise the billionaire could find. Peter couldn’t thank him enough. When he opened the box to his new car keys, to the new rolls royce in the garage, Peter freaked out.

“You got me a car?!” 

“Well you have just got a license. I couldn’t just let you go without one, kid. Had to get you the safest one I could find. It might of been a little over the budget your Aunt gave me...” 

“Oh, Mr Stark! Thank you!” Peter jumped up into his arms, “I promise that I’ll take care of it! I bet Happy’s just happy he won’t have to drive me to the tower anymore!” 

“Trust me kid, he’ll miss it. He tries to pretend that he doesn’t care but, I know he does,” Tony said, his arms around the kid’s torso once again. 

“Can I take you out for a drive one day?” 

“If I get myself a helmet,” Tony winked.

“Mr Stark!”

“Of course you can, kid. In fact, we’ll take it for a spin later today.” Tony said, ruffling his hair and letting him go.

Once Peter opened all of his presents, he looked down at them all and a little bit of guilt played in his heart. He didn’t want to take advantage of Tony and his money. “Mr Stark, I can’t believe you got me all of this! It must of cost you loads.”

Tony stood and looked at the tree. Christmas time was something he never really enjoyed in the past. He didn’t harbour any good memories about Christmas Day’s before, only memories of pain and loneliness. Having a light in his life, his kid, made it all better. “You’re worth every penny I’ve ever spent.”

Peter looked down to the floor with a blush. “You really think so?” 

“Course I do and I’m Tony Stark, so it’s true.” 

“Mr Stark...,” Peter groaned, with a laugh.

As Tony looked down at his kid, he realised that he really did enjoy Christmas Day after all; he figured out he just needed some special to spend it with.


End file.
